User talk:Ayanami
Leave Your Message Howdy! This is my talk page, where you can... uh... talk with me... Haha! Leave me a message to me and have fun! Love ya!! XOXO Mild Confusion "I started playing Yu-Gi-Oh! when I was 9 and haven't given it up since then! I just love playing Yu-Gi-Oh! with my friends! I would love to duel you one day, if possible. Think you're up to the chalenge? ;)" "I'm in my early 20s and I am also a nice girl! As you may already know, I'm a pretty good painter, but for my personal entertainment only!" How is this possible? I started playing when I was 9 or something and now I am 13. Heh. Also, Project: Sea Serpent was started by Steriaca. Thank you anyways, and have a great time on the wiki! :) --DesertMagic 19:54, 23 March 2008 (UTC) *Read the bold text. Yu-Gi-Oh was made in 1996. :) --DesertMagic 22:17, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Please sign your posts with --~~~~ Also, you played Yu-Gi-Oh for 11-15 years, which is pretty impossible, as it was made in ... okay, brain fart on my part. So you played since the Japanese release? You must be a veteran. :) --DesertMagic 23:14, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Please do not delete your messages as it causes me major confusion. (i.e. DO NOT POST SOMETHING AND THEN DELETE IT, I AM NOT ON THIS WIKIA 24/7 SO I CANNOT CHECK ON IT). Thanks. :) --DesertMagic 02:57, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Of God Some of them shouldn't be Limited, and some cards are very strong, like that one where you almost cannot kill it. (The WIND one) so they had to be tuned. Change back if you please.. --DesertMagic 22:38, 26 March 2008 (UTC) In the current competitive metagame, the only LV8 monster anyone would add is Dark Magician of Chaos, if I recall. It is pretty darn hard to get. Also, it looks like an ugly thing to have a whole set of Limited things. Tribute to the Doomed is horrible. --DesertMagic 00:55, 27 March 2008 (UTC) **I apologize. There is the competitive wanna-be-cool guy, which is always annoying. And here is the peppy, normal DesertMagic. Again, I apologize if I annoyed you, make you want to smack me, and the such. :) --DesertMagic 01:22, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Lesson *I typed something great up but it got killed by a bookmark. Let me try remembering what I said. My friends always told me to "chillax" when I play too intensely. If my friends say that and you say that, it's obvious I should take little breaks periodically from this. I turned 13 on the forth so I am still mostly 12 still, y'know? That's all I remember, and see ya later.! --DesertMagic 01:34, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Hey Yeah I have been on since about mid april, so just so you know. I have made some cards and helped Tyrant Slayer make some (I joined to think and help...like always). So yeah. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 03:14, 12 August 2008 (UTC) * Ummm...I didn't make the eva's and I don't know who did but, pardon me, but I'm a bit confused...what the hell. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 14:59, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ** No Eva's here (by me), I missed out on Neon Genesis(I think thats how it is spelled) :/. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 09:58, 22 August 2008 (UTC) *** Well, due to how I act sometimes (usually by how I think) one of my friends refered to me, once, as "The Right Hand of God" and after thinking and asking him of the history of the title (Though born Christian I am now non-religous which explains my ignorance in the matter) I thought you should make two cards: The Right Hand "of God" and of course The Left Hand "of God", if you haven't (I didn't see them if you did make them :/) Anyway just dropped by to post that thought and see what you think. Dmaster ( • • Yu-Gi-Oh!) 22:53, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Thanonyx Hi Ayanami, it's me Thanonyx. Thank you for the compliments. In all truth I made the Eva cards because my aunt likes Neon Genesis Evangelion. And yes, I did delete the image. Sorry. But it wasn't even the card that was being described. I'm currently looking for new ideas for cards. Also see some of my other cards. Also, Eva 04 is piloted by Tabris. I made 2 new Eva cards. Berserk Mode, and Berserk Evangelion Unit 01. Made another one. Evangelion Unit Ohtsu (this one was piloted by Asuka's brother). Oh, and another A.T. Field. Airblade86 * Wow...you made alot of cards. Airblade86 (Talk) 23:52, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Hello! =D My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of both old and new here to the Wikia community. And I, too, can be found on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia as well! =D You can find some of my creative cards on that Wikia, too. ;) But for the heck of it, I'll give you some cards I created right now (which are mainly Dark Tuners and Dark Synchros, which I think are cool): * Dark Tuningware * Dark Tuner - Celestion * Dark Tuner - Infernal Mirror * Dark Tuner - Dark Core * Chaos Quasar * Dark Gaia Knight, the Force of Darkness * Dark Giant * Underworld Chain Master * Dark Satellite * Earthbound God - Manosda Poder Don't worry; there's plenty more where that came from! ;) Anyway, I also have a FanFiction.Net account, which you can also check out, if you'd like. And one of my stories is entitled Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters, in which it's a 5D's fic that crosses over with Total Drama Island. Unfortunately, I've decided to rewrite it (which probably doesn't surprise you, seeing that this is pretty much the first time you've heard about it). =( Fortunately, though, I'm working on the remake as we speak, and it should be out relatively soon; and I hope you enjoy it, once it comes out! =) Great talking to you! =D --Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks! 14:20, 24 August 2009 (UTC)